Secrets Get You No Where
by Boppy.x
Summary: Bella and Edward share a deep love. Promblem is, both think the other doesn't feel it. Along with some other secrets and your average smidge of drama, it could make for a helluva bumpy ride for our favourite characters. . .  sorry for the rubbish summary


_Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters even though I wish I did. Hope that you like it, or at least dont all out hate it :) Boppy.x. + Please review so I know how to make it better if you do hate it :)_

**Secrets Get You No Where**

**Chapter 1**

E POV

I'm in love with my best friend. The sad thing, she's the only one who doesn't know it.

We've been friends since she decided to be. It sounds strange, I know but one day in kinder garden she just got up, walked over to me and sat down again.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hello," she said, "my name is Bella Swan. Will you be my best friend?"

I nodded; smiling I hadn't had a best friend before but she seemed fun.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Do you want to play tag?" she didn't even respond. She just tapped me on the shoulder, shouting tag as she ran away.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Since that day we'd been inseparable. We were like twins, even my older brothers acted like she was their baby sister. Never mind mom and dad. They had three boys and Bella; she had practically been adopted into our family and me to theirs. Her parents Charlie and Renee were always happy to see us, Cullen boys, cheered of the very thought of Bella's three big bodyguards and brothers. She was an only child and just like my own mother, Renee loved children.

**Chapter 2**

"Bells, time for school!" I called, letting myself inside her house. Not a wise move for a stranger, it also being the Chief of Police Charlie Swan's house. But it was like a second home to me.

"Okay Eddie, coming!" only she was allowed to call me Eddie, I hated the nickname when it was said by anyone else, but with Bella it was just so natural.

"So, what do you think?" She looked amazing. She wore ballet flats and a miniskirt, with a plain pink top on that made her look really cute.

"You look great, of course," I said trying to stop staring at her. "But Jazz and Em won't like it."

She sighed, but then a mischievous look came into her eyes.

"You know how like brothers you guys are to me." That always stung a bit, but I nodded. "Well, please don't make me go and get changed again, I would be late and it's the first day back, I need to see Rosie and Ali. Please?"

God she was evil as soon as she used those puppy eyes I melted like butter. I sighed in defeat and she ran to my car, giggling.

"God I'm going to kill Alice for teaching you that."

She laughed. "Jazz wouldn't let you, plus you love Ali too much. Hehe, you should wait and see what Rosie taught me."

I grimaced. I knew she was right about Ali, but God help us if Rose had taught her something, especially the signature Rosalie Hale death glare.

She chuckled at my face guessing my thoughts. "Oh yes she did, and no Emmett won't let you kill Rose."

I had to laugh at how well she knew me.

We got to school then, and walked over to our friends. It was funny to watch my brother's faces drop at what Bells was wearing. Emmett was visibly fuming.

"Edward?" he asked, "Why would you let her wear such a short skirt like that?"

I gave them a look, they would know why.

Bella just laughed it off.

"Bella, where are you going? Go put some trousers on." She threw a smirk at Rose then before turning back to Emmett.

"What do you mean 'go put some trousers on'? What the hell?" Rose had taught her well. Emmett gasped in shock at her tone.

"Where do you get off telling me what to wear? Who do you think you are, my mom?"

He was practically quivering now. It had us all laughing, even Bella. She turned and gave Rose a high five.

"Relax Emmett; it's just a skirt okay."

She walked off then to her first class with Ali and Rose, leaving me and Jazz to deal with Emmett.

"I am sooo going to kill Rose." He said making me laugh harder. I turned trying to hide my amusement and saw Bella retreating form. I was so glad that she had worn that miniskirt.

**Chapter 3**

B POV

God I loved Rose right now. It was so fun to watch Emmett squirm like that. We were still laughing as we got to English. I remembered the plan then and reminded myself to thank Alice. She had chosen the outfit as a way to get Edwards attention. I knew he didn't love me like I loved him, but I still got the satisfaction of watching his eyes bug out as he saw what I was wearing, even if it was short lived.

I was considered the strangest girl at our school, just for having the friends that I did.

Alice and Rosalie Hale and the Cullen boys were all considered outsiders at our school. They were the weird ones. Each of them was beautiful, absurdly so, with perfect features and stunning eyes, they all had the same eyes even though the Hale girls and the Cullen boys weren't related. I knew what they were even if no one else did. They were my family, even if I was the only human.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Edward? How did you become a vampire?" I asked staring into his eyes.

We were six now and I wanted answers.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"Oh don't pretend Eddie, I know you and your family are vampires, but you still grow, why?"

"Fine," he said. "My brothers and I got bitten when we were babies, really tiny ones, so we kept on growing. Just like our friends, Ali and Rosie. But ours and their mommies and daddies got bit, so they don't grow anymore because they were older. One day we'll stop growing too."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Since then the Cullen's' and Hales had treated me like family. I was like their little sister to each of them, the much weaker one the slower younger sister. Even if it looked like I was their pet to outsiders. Jazz and Em loved sitting me on their knee, like Ali and Rosie loved dressing me up. But it was Eddie that I loved, he treated me like I would break at anything and was always protecting me. I loved the times when I could sit with Eddie and talk about anything.

**Chapter 4**

At lunch I was sat next to Ali and Eddie. It was great until I saw Mike Newton come my way. I cringed into Edward, whispering for him to help.

I didn't expect him to do much really, but he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his knee laughing in my ear. I laughed too when I saw Mikes face. I was frozen in a mask of disbelief. I hated Mike Newton and so did my big family, he was always pestering me for dates. Hopefully this act of closeness between me and Eddie would put him off.

Everyone stated laughing as Mike walked away. I expected Edward to let me go then but he didn't. It was nice, I liked this. He put his other arm around me to keep me close. I smiled.

"Hey Edward, my turn with Bella." Emmett called. I sighed it was always like this, pass the human. They all took it in turns, having m on their knee and picking me up. I'd gotten used to it around the age of 10. Edward refused to let me budge so after about a second of trying to move I playfully gave up.

"Sorry Em looks like I'm stuck." I laughed, back into Eddie.

"Nah, just means I have to come and get you. I'd ask Ali to pas you but the humans would just get scared.

I chuckled imaging the looks on people's faces when the pixie-like Alice Hale would pick me up like a bag of sugar. With Emmett it would be less obvious; he was 90% muscle never mind the vampire strength. Edward gave in as Emmett came over making it easy for him to effortlessly pick me up and carry me back to his seat. I grinned at Eddies defeated expression and watched him snap out of it.

**Chapter 5**

A POV

They were so cute together it annoyed me to watch Emmett take her away, but I knew he had his reasons. None of us want Bella to become trapped like us. Even if it meant stopping her and Edward.

I had seen it though, I knew one day that she'd be one of us. She and Edward just had to realise that the other felt the same.

E POV

I know I couldn't keep my feelings for Bella a secret anymore. I'm sure she saw my feelings today when Emmett took her away. Maybe I should leave it would be safer for her that way or try to get past her. It wasn't right for me to love her like I did I was a vampire I had no soul. She deserves to be with a human someone who wouldn't hurt her, and that's what would happen if I stayed, she would get hurt.

I have to leave, soon.

**Chapter 6**

B POV

I was staying at the Cullen's for the next two weeks now; mom and dad were going on holiday.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Emmett's ghostly whisper.

"Up here Emmy." He hated it when I called him that but I loved it.

"Hey Bells you got your stuff ready yet?" Jasper said from behind me.

It always made me jump when they did that, moved silently and faster than lightening.

"Yeah, yeah Jazz I'll bring them down now."

"Oh No you don't. You're on holiday too you know, you're not lifting a finger."

With that Jazz hefted me over his shoulder and started running.

"Jazz put me down!" I screeched but it had no effect. It was night time now no one would hear me. Emmett came behind us then carrying my bags.

"Chill lil' sis, it's not like hell drop you."

We laughed at that for a while and then we were at the house, well, mansion.

Jasper stopped at the door to open it and I tried to get down again. "Oh no you don't." He said gripping me tighter.

Once we got in the rest of the family came in, well their parents. But no Eddie. That was strange.

"Hi," I said as Jasper put me on the sofa. "Where's Edward?"

They looked away uneasy, it scared me.

"Um Bells, he went away for a bit." Jazz supplied looking down.

"Well, when will he be back?"

"We don't know Bella. Sorry."

I felt oddly cold. And alone. My Edward would have told me, so why didn't I know? I could tell they were serious but it didn't make any sense.

I ran to my room. It's weird I know but they lived in a mansion with about 20 guest rooms. Esme jumped at the chance to decorate one for me when id first stayed over. So that's where I ran now.

I was crying before I shut the door.

I was glad they didn't come up to check on me. It was probably good that they didn't too. I was blubbering for like half an hour before I could calm down. Edward would call, I thought, he was still my best friend.

I was exhausted. God knows they all heard it though. It was one of the only things I didn't like when I came to their house.

Each of them could hear any minuscule noise, and better yet, I talked in my sleep. I decided it would be better if I went downstairs. It wasn't fair on jasper to have to go through that. Jasper was special like Ali and Eddie. He could feel your emotions and change them. I knew I felt bad but he shouldn't have to suffer too.

I'd call Ali later and ask if she knew when he'd be back that was her speciality, she saw the future. And Eddie, he could hear what you were thinking, but somehow not me, I guessed that was the only reason he didn't know that I loved I'm. That thought made me sad, I tried to make the mood more upbeat. I found them in the kitchen looking over a meal.

"Ah Bella," Esme called. "I made you some pasta, I hope you like it."

I did for someone who didn't eat, Esme was an amazing cook.

"Um sorry, about before, I, um well, I guess you know why that hurt."

They looked sad.

"It's okay dear, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

I smiled hoping she was right

**Chapter 7**

J POV

Ouch. She was in serious pain over this.

We had all known that she loved him, but I didn't realise it was that much she felt betrayed that he hadn't told her. She felt rejected and worthless, it was heart wrenching and there was nothing I could do, not for such strong emotions.

Bell was my little sister; I was going to kill Edward.

I loved Bella so much that I wouldn't let him hurt her like this, she even thought she had to apologise.

It made me mad.

A POV

Jasper was right, we had to get Edward back, and I've been seeing Bella do some really stupid things.

-Crap-

I was going to kill Edward, I saw him coming back. But with a nomad. Ugh, he was trying to get over Bella by trying someone new.

This was going t kill Bella.

E POV

I still hadn't talked to Bella and it was killing me. I loved her so much but she was human and she wouldn't love me back.

It would be stupid to think she might want to be more than friends. I me a nomad, Victoria, today and I'm thinking of taking her back. She's not a vegan like us but she seems open to the idea of hunting animals rather than people. She could be a distraction from Bella

**Chapter 8**

B POV

He was back.

He was back but I still felt empty.

This wasn't my Edward, this was someone else and I didn't like him.

He spent most of his time with this girl Victoria, some bimbo red head.

I haven't talked to him. I miss my Eddie, now with this stranger in his place I can't to leave. I even asked if I could stay with Rose and Ali for the rest of the time mom and dad are away. They said yes but I still have to tell Esme and Carlisle.

E POV

I hated doing this to Bella. I knew she hated not talking to me, hell; she probably hated me now too.

It was for the best, but Victoria had to go. She didn't like our diet and was getting restless. I don't even why I bothered with her. I know my kind, we loved for life. I love Bella and I know that's the way it'll always be, even if she can never know.

A POV

I felt terrible, I knew Bella was hurting, but there was nothing I could do.

Everything was up to Edward.

At least I saw Victoria leave. She was about to do something drastic. I'm just glad she has no plans to come back.

I've decided to take Bella shopping with me and Rosie, I know she hates it, but it'll take her mind off Edward being a jackass right now.

I'm just glad to hear he feels bad about it too; otherwise he'd probably be dead.

Brother or not, no one was allowed to mess with my adopted little sister like this.

**Chapter 9**

E POV

It was torture seeing Bella like this and my resolve was breaking.

I had to talk to her.

B POV

"Hello Bella," I ignored him

"Bella. Bella please! Bella wait!" I still kept walking. He had waited this long so now he could wait longer.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and turned to give him my best glare, Rosie style.

It seemed to work better when you were actually angry.

He staggered back as I poured all my feelings from the last week into my gaze. I turned around again.

"Don't bother Edward, okay?"

E POV

I watched her walk away. I burned to see that look in her eyes, all the pain that id caused and I didn't even apologise, I just watched her walk away.

"Emmett, Jasper?" I called as I got home.

They popped up within seconds.

"I need help." I said. I knew they'd know what with.

"What happened" Jasper asked.

I broke down then, just slumped to the floor as I explained my feelings for Bella, why I'd left and why I had ignored her. If I could have been crying, I would have.

But my brother's just took it in, not laughing or picking, they just stood and waited for me to finish.

"Edward, just leave it for now. Okay? I know that sounds bad but we'll figure something out okay?"

I was exhausted by now, not physically of course – I couldn't sleep - but mentally was out of it, I didn't even notice I couldn't get a mental read on Emmett and Jasper.

**Chapter 10**

_3 days later_

B POV

I had no idea what was going on. Ali and Rose had been taking in turns to drive since we gotten out of school, now it was around four hours later and we stopped.

"Sorry Bells but you're going to have to do this." Alice said putting something over my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked as someone carried me somewhere and put me on a chair.

I got no reply. Damn vampires. Then I heard a lock click and Emmett's ghostly whisper.

"You two aren't coming out until this is sorted."

_Two? Who else was here? Where was here?_ I thought.

I took the blindfold off and suddenly understood.

Edward sat opposite me getting ready to speak.

I was still too pissed off to listen.

The room wasn't big, but I could still move away from him.

I chose to sit in the corner farthest away from him hoping he got the picture.

"Bella please?" he asked, I just shook my head. "Fine don't listen but I'm going to say it anyway. I love you Bella. More than anything and everything. That's why I left, why I brought Victoria. I needed distractions, it wasn't fair for me to sit there pinning after the impossible."

"What?" I screeched. "It wasn't fair on you? Oh hell no! You say you love me, that they were distractions, well no. I love you Edward Cullen, at least I did before you ran away, hooked up with some bimbo and ignored me.

"I know you didn't and don't love me Edward. If you did, that wouldn't have happened; you wouldn't have been able to leave, like I never could.

"But I was still meant to be your BEST FREIND and you couldn't even tell me you were leaving, and then you have the guts to tell me you loved me, but it wasn't _fair _on you? God Edward! Me, what I did sticking by you, staying with you, watching girls drool over you, _that_ was love Edward. I loved you then and I still love you now, I don't why after all this but I still LOVE YOU. God I just don't know if I can ever trust you again."

I was crying now. Great, not the way I'd ever wanted that to play out. Telling him I loved him by screaming, crying, and shouting.

Just so I could watch him look at me like I'd gone crazy.

I'd had enough. I walked to the door and tried it. I knew Alice and her visions, she'd leave it unlocked. Yep. She even left her car and keys.

He'd get a thrill from running home anyway.

Then I just turned on the Tom-tom and got myself back to Forks leaving him still there on the chair.

**Chapter 11**

EPOV

I still couldn't work out what had just happened. She'd said she loved me.

She was right, how could I have treated someone I loved like that. And even worse how could I let her leave like that.

I had broken her heart then watched her pour her out its remains, and leave, with tears still rolling down her beautiful cheeks. I felt terrible I had to find her. I had watched my Bella fall apart and then left her. I felt more of a monster now than I ever had being a vampire.

BPOV

I'd driven about 2 miles before I had to pull over. My tears had started to get harder and broken sobs had started making my chest heave. I just hoped I wouldn't be seen like this.

JPOV

"Alice, Ali, hey come on. What is it?"

I had to do this when she had a vision otherwise she would get worked up.

She grimaced but smiled an odd combination.

"What did you see Ali?" Rose called over my shoulder. We'd been watching a film waiting for a word on Edward and Bella.

"Oh, um. Nothing just stuff about Bells, but its okay. I, uh, they'll sort it out."

This only strengthened our curiosity.

"Well?" Emmett asked. Voicing what we all wanted to know.

I could tell Alice was uncomfortable and guessed if she could have been blushing she would have. We could all tell.

"C'mon Alice tell us." Rosalie demanded.

"God, fine," she gave in, "Let's just say they, uh, sort it out and, um, ah, hook up." She shut her eyes I could see she couldn't believe what she had just done.

Me and Ali the more sensible ones of this part of the group were silent.

Emmett and Rosalie however burst into giggles.

Then my protective side kicked in. Bella was no going to do that. Not even with Edward. I could tell that Emmett was thinking the same thing.

Sadly Ali guessed what we were thinking too.

"Oh no you don't. That won't work they'll just hate you, you know. I have a better idea."

She whipped out her phone and waited for around five minutes, before calling Edward, it must have worked because suddenly we could hear Edward slightly out of breath voice on the line.

Luckily not too out of breath.

"Bella's moms worried about her, okay? She is human after all." She said and hung up.

"Well that was easy," she said.

"Night Boys." She gave me a peck on the cheek and left, dragging Rose behind her.

God I love that girl.

**Chapter 12**

EPOV

Alice had the worst timing.

I had found Bella easily enough, but it wasn't hard to work out what to say.

_**- Flashback -**_

I knocked on the window before opening the car door.

"Bella look at me," I said. I could tell she had calmed down.

I pulled her into the back seats to make it easier to see her face.

"Bella, I do love you, understand that please. It wasn't for my sake that I left, it was for yours. It wouldn't be fair if I let myself love you, I'm a vampire. It would ruin you. I just tried to stop for your sake not mine. But I realise how stupid I've been, I love you and nothing can stop that."

She looked into my eyes.

"Do you mean that?"

I nodded

"I don't care that your vampire. I love you Eddie."

Then she launched herself at me, kissing me as hard as a human could. I didn't fight it I don't think I could've even if I wanted to. In that second there was nothing more than Bella and me. Our kisses got deeper, more passionate, we both knew where it was headed at this rate and honestly, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Then my phone went. A total mood killer, I had to check it no matter what was going on. We both needed our breath back. I waited calming my breath and answered Alice's call.

_**- End Flashback -**_

I guess it was lucky she called when she did. I could only guess at what she must have seen to know when.

Emmett and Jazz were there as soon as I stopped the car. Emmett took Bella whilst Jasper came to me.

"Don't. You. Dare. Corrupt. My. Sister." He said emphasising each word. I nodded. I knew Jasper well enough not to disagree with him in this kind of mood. I was just glad Bella had fallen asleep on the way back and that it was Jasper that had spoken to me instead of Em. He was known to use violence more than words.

**Chapter 13**

_1 Year Later_

BPOV

It had been a year since that day now and me and Edward were still as in love as ever.

I was still surprised whenever I looked into his eyes and saw him looking at me the way I felt, it was amazing.

One of the perks, he'd agreed to change me when he stopped aging.

It was great, with one little flaw. I was engaged. But then again, so were Rosie and Ali.

**- Flashback -**

"Hey, do you guys know why we're here?" I asked.

They shook their heads. We'd each been told to get into this limousine and follow the notes from there.

I loved Edward and my adopted brothers, so far we'd been to a spa, hairdressers and beauty salon and now we were sat in one of the fanciest restaurants in Seattle. Our last note had told us to wait and not lift a finger.

Then our boys all walked around the corner on kneeled in front of us with engagement rings held out.

I cried whispering yes and kissing Edward.

Rosie screamed yes and jumped on Emmett.

Whereas Alice just said a simple 'of course' and stared lovingly into Jaspers eyes.

**- End Flashback -**

So after we'd finished school the wedding was planned.

A triple wedding for all of us, then separate honey moons in three separate destinations. I couldn't wait.

I would finally have my dream family and life, forever.

**The End**

_Congrats for making it this far, hope you dont think it wasted your time and I would really appreciate hearing what you think. Boppy.x. :)_


End file.
